


Questions of the Heart

by AngellTheNinth



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth
Summary: While Korra is away in the South Pole, Asami thinks about her a lot. And how much Korra means to her.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 15





	Questions of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I have some angst for you all.

Asami was no stranger to pain. Her mom died when she was a kid, her dad was a terrorist, there was the whole mess with her, Korra and Mako, she lost her company for a time. It was hard to deal with all of that and it hurt. But this was a different kind of pain.

It started when she saw Korra fighting with Zaheer. Korra bringing him down and collapsing afterwards. Thinking, for just a few moments, that she might be gone. Those few moment were terrifying. Afterwards she helped Korra with what ever she needed, she was willing to go to the South Pole with her and was sad when the Avatar refused. Asami understood, she understood but it still hurt.

Its been over a year since Korra left and the pain didn’t go away. Even with the letters that they wrote each other. Asami wanted to see Korra. She wanted to drop everything and go to the South. To see how Korra’s doing in person. To see if Korra can still smile at her like she used to.

Asami leaned back in her chair and sighed. She’s been at the office for hours now. Her mind was a bit foggy and she felt drained. Usually she would just power trough stuff like this but she couldn’t get her mind off the Avatar.

She thought Korra would be back by now. Asami shook her head and accepted that she wouldn’t be able to get mush more done for the night. She decided to go home, try to get some sleep. Although these days she couldn’t escape the Avatar even while she was dreaming. They were nice dreams though. Maybe that’s why they made Asami’s heart hurt even more.

At first Asami didn’t know what was going on with her. She missed Korra, but she also missed Mako and Bolin where they weren’t there. This was different. Korra’s absence left a void in her that made her want to drop everything and just go to her. It wasn’t like that with the boys.

She wanted to see Korra more than anything. To talk to her, make her laugh, hug her, do some sparing. Hang out like they used to. She just wanted to be around Korra. That’s when it clicked for her. She wasn’t just longing to see the Avatar because she was a good friend. She was in love with her. And Korra was so far away, alone, going trough Spirits know what and Asami couldn’t help her.

When Korra got back Asami knew she had to tell her how she felt. She didn’t know how Korra would react, if she’d feel the same, but Asami wants to let the Avatar know that she loves her. She thought about telling her in one of her letters but decided that its best to do so in person.

What would Korra be like when she got back? How much has she changed in the time that she’s been gone? Asami wanted to know these things and more. She had questions and she wanted answers. And she couldn’t wait for Korra to get back to get those answers.


End file.
